A Symphony of Sympathies
by Kasandra Wiliston
Summary: A change from a boring repetative life is just what she needs. But, what's this? A goddess turned to stone? And a boy who's heart has turned to stone? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS


**Chapter 1: First Step**

Pulling my light chestnut locks into two high pigtails, and putting on my jean shorts, pink vest over top my white shirt, and white gloves I trudged into my kitchen, a bored frown on my lips. I grabbed the newspaper I had grabbed from outside earlier and sat down with a cup of coffee. I glanced around the empty room and sighed. A small apartment in New York with a boring desk job and living alone. This was my life. I sighed again only to do a double take on one of the ads on one of the pages.

_The Exciting Ranch Plan! We're looking for ranchers! Would you like to work in Flower Bud Village? Buy property that you choose and live a warm and rewarding ranch lifestyle! _The Mayor of Flower Bud Village.

A smile slowly spread across my cheeks. This could be it! I stood up, swearing loudly at the spilled and broken coffee mug on the floor.

A few hours later, I was packed and out the door with white socks and black shoes on. Another few hours later, I boarded the last train headed for the village. With only a large bag on my back, I forwarded on foot into what looked like the town square. I observed my surroundings with a smile. When I looked ahead, I smiled at the man walking towards me. He looked to be in about his early forties.

"Well, howdy there! It's good of you to visit." The man greeted, "I'm Theodore, the mayor of this village. It's a pleasure to meet you. So, what's your name?"

"Odette." I smiled.

"Oh, yes. Odette." His eyes twinkled happily. He held out three folders, "First, choose a lot and a house from the following."

I looked through them curiously. There wasn't a lot of space at the village center, but it looked convenient. The ocean side was quite spacious, but it didn't look very fertile. The river side, however...

"This." I held up the river side folder, "This is the one."

He took it back with a large smile, "You're free to do what you want on your property. It's best to find out how to work on the farm by talking to the villagers. Please be careful not to throw things away on property other than your own."

I nodded in understanding.

"I'd like to register the name of your ranch, so please pick a name for your place." He held out a stack of papers and a pen.

I thought for a moment before writing down the name, 'Marianne's Heaven'. He glanced up at me curiously after reading, "It was my mother's name."

He frowned in sympathy, "I'm sorry for your loss." I nodded in thanks, "Well, it's already late today, so please rest. I'll show you to your house."

I followed Theodore deeper into the village and to a small wooden house next to a river, "This is a used house, and it already has most household items. If you'd like, please rearrange them later. The tool box also holds basic tools, so it'd be a good idea to put them in the rucksack. There's a lumber shed behind the house. There's also a mailbox and a shipping box. Well, then, Odette. Good luck." We waved goodbye to each other.

I stepped inside my new house both exhausted and excited. It took the next hour or so rearranging the furniture to my liking. I smiled in contentedness after finishing.

I mumbled to myself with a yawn, stretching my arms, "I'm tired today, so maybe I'll go to sleep soon." I crawled into the bed and slowly fell asleep.

-DREAM-

A beautiful woman with long purple hair in braids with a small pair of wings on the back of her head and a larger pair on her back wearing a long flowing lavender dress floated at the top set in a large cave like area. She frowned down at three small elf-like creatures. One in red, one in yellow, and the third in blue.

"People forget how to appreciate..." The three elves shook their heads silently, "They forgot kind thoughts... The heart to believe... The heart to love... And my existence." The creatures shook their heads once more, all but in tears, "Goodbye everyone." Lights twinkled around her until darkness covered everything.

When the darkness cleared, a young man with light periwinkle hair in a multicoloured sweater and a dark tan colored hat ran closer to the three elf-like creatures at a stone figure that was once the beautiful woman.

"Ahh! The Harvest Goddess turned to stone!" The creature in red cried.

"Ahh! The Harvest Goddess!" Cried the creature in blue.

"Ahh!" Cried the creature in yellow.

The young man looked at her with a panicked frown, "...What has she turned into? I... I will... Get you back to normal..."

-END DREAM-

Yawning, I stretched, crawling out of the comfortable bed, "It was a dream. What a strange dream." My thoughts were interrupted with the sound of shuffling outside the door. I opened the door and stepped out to investigate.

I glanced down to see the three colored creatures that had been in my dreams. I rubbed my eyes in shock. When I reopened them, they were all still there, jumping happily. I stared at them blankly for moment before jumping back against the door in registered shock.

The red one grinned, "What? You can see us?"

I slowly leaned away from the door and nodded cautiously. The blue one smiled, "It's been awhile since someone could see us, yeah!"

"I have a favour to ask, yeah!" The yellow one inquired, "Follow us, yeah!"

Still in slight shock, I followed the three up the mountain and into a cave like area. I stared up questioningly at the statue.

The red creature, Arthur, I had learned, turned to face me, "That's the Harvest Goddess, but something has happened to her."

The blue creature, Billy, faced me, "She turned into stone one year ago and has been that way since."

The yellow creature, Carlos, faced me, "Please! I want you to return the Harvest Goddess to her former self, yeah!"

"A lot of notes are needed to return the Harvest Goddess to her former self, yeah!" Arthur explained.

"I want you to collect a lot of notes, yeah!" Billy added.

The three suddenly looked behind me. I stared at them in question and looked in the direction they were facing.

The young man from my dream walked over to us and shook his head with a smug look on his face, "I guess you guys found another person that can see you, huh? Give up already."

"Jamie! We're gonna find notes together, yeah!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Stop bugging me! I don't wanna hang out with you guys!" He hissed out.

A giggle slipped out of my lips. I bit my lip to shut up. Jamie's eyes narrowed on me, but he continued, "She got that way because of humans in the first place..." He turned to walk away.

I snorted quietly, rolling my eyes at his immaturity. Billy protested, "But the Harvest Goddess told us to get along with people, yeah!"

Jamie turned back to face us, "You guys do whatever you want to do. I'm the one who will rescue her, you'll see." With one last humph, he walked out of the cave.

I turned to face the statue with a frown. Arthur jumped up and down a few times, "Odette, do your best, yeah!"

"If you do a lot of things, you'll get a lot of notes, yeah!" Billy explained.

"I'll give you this. I bet it'll help you, yeah!" Carlos held out a blue box like object with a small screen a buttons. A pedometer! "If you carry the pedometer, it'll count your steps. You'll be able to tell how hard you've worked!" I nodded with a smile.

"Odette, do your best, yeah!" Arthur repeated.

I waved goodbye and stepped forward out of the cave, only to gasp as a rainbow colored circle with a black music note in the middle swirled in front of me. The woman's voice that belonged to the goddess in my dream spoke out, "First Step Note. It's difficult to take the first step no matter what you are doing. The first step of farm life note."

I ran back to the elves in horror. Arthur grinned, "It looks like you've picked up a note."

"So, you get different notes like this, yeah!" Billy explained, "There are 100 notes in all."

"Five notes make a musical instrument, so after you've collected five notes, I'd like you to come back to this 'Harvest Goddess Spring', yeah!"

I nodded happily and headed back to my house. When I reached for the door, a young woman's voice stopped me, "Hey, wait, miss!" I faced her in question.

"Hello. You are the one who signed up for the Exciting Ranch Plan, right? I'm Ellen, and we also run a ranch. Nice to meet you!" She bowed quickly, "I know this is sudden, but I have a favour to ask. This dog was born on our farm. Would you mind keeping it?" I smiled at the floppy eared tan colored dog at her feet, "The dog would be much happier here with you than alone on our farm." I nodded with a grin. The dog barked, causing both of us to giggle, "Thank you! Why don't you name this little puppy?"

I thought for a moment, "Hmm... Charlie!"

Ellen grinned down at him, "Isn't that great, Charlie? You will be treated well. Bye now! Please come hang out at our Blue Sky Ranch." We waved goodbye, and she walked away. I took Charlie inside to get settled.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Okay, so I've been playing Magical Melody while waiting for my pottermore email! XD and I've wanted to write a fanfic for this for awhile anyway, so here you go~! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Odette.


End file.
